Many methods and systems have been used attempting to maintain reeds functional and operational for longer periods of time. Several devices and methods have been created attempting unsuccessfully to solve the problem of reed damage and reduced reed life span due to environmental conditions. These previous systems and methods have not been effective in solving the problem of shortened reed life spans.
Musicians presume that reeds will deteriorate over time and that the reeds will no longer function properly after a short period of time. Most reed user experiences indicate that reeds will have a relatively short life span. Many musicians accept that reeds will have to be replaced often. This occupational reality is prevalent amongst those who use reeds.
A reed is a strip of material which vibrates to produce a sound on an instrument. Reeds of woodwind instruments may consist of organic or synthetic material. Woodwind instruments such as saxophones, clarinets, bassoons, and oboes use reeds. Reeds used on many of these woodwind instruments can be affected by the environment in which they are kept. Temperature and humidity conditions of the reed's environment can change the reed's physical and operating characteristics. A reed may behave differently in different environments.
Past attempts to reduce reed damage due to environmental conditions have included drying and moistening reeds cyclically. Previous methods and systems also included charcoal desiccants. However, these processes cause cracking and other damage to the reeds due to the process of swelling and shrinkage of the reed material. Additionally, these processes allow the formation of mold on the reeds causing further damage to the reeds. Previous methods attempted unsuccessfully to mitigate mold growth on reeds.
Reeds include a tip on one end and a heel on an opposite end, with a profile interposed between. The condition and thickness of the tip, heel, and the profile in between can affect the acoustical characteristics of the sound produced by the instrument. Previous methods and systems used to protect and extend reed life spans did not adequately treat the reeds for profile dissimilarities.
Accordingly, there is an established need for integrated reed protection and storage methods and systems which solve at least one of the aforementioned problems. Further, there is an established need for integrated reed protection and storage methods and systems which can reduce costs, increase reed life span, resist mold growth, provide a sturdy storage container, and may be used for any woodwind reed.